Cosmopolitan
by Quirky999
Summary: Jethro stumbles across something intersesting in the Director's filing cabinate... oneshot


_A/N Just a random idea that ambushed me in physics. Short and sweet-or so I like to think. :)_

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ignored Cynthia's half hearted protests and slammed the Director's door behind him; he only needed to grab the case file that the idiot Dinozzo had given her before it was ready; hopefully she hadn't seen it yet. That had deserved an extra hard head slap.

He knew that she generally kept recent files on her desk, so he was surprised when it wasn't there. Filing cabinet would be a good bet. He picked the lock in a matter of seconds and yanked open the draw labeled 'A-H' with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

Quickly, he began to flick through the 'C' section when something electric pink caught his eye. He paused to read the title of the aforementioned pink object, noticing now that there were many of them. At the top of the magazine, in bold letters, was the title 'Cosmopolitan'. Jethro smirked; he had never figured Jen for the girly-magazine type.

Forgetting all about his previous mission, he pulled out one of the magazines, only to find that it was covered in notes and annotations, like one would expect to find in an old textbook. Puzzled, he snatched her glasses off her desk to see what was written.

It was definitely the elegant cursive that belonged to Jenny Sheppard. Looking closer, he realized that there was a star drawn next to one of the cover stories: '11 things to do before you die'. Grinning, and feeling decidedly like a child doing something he knows he shouldn't, he flipped through to the article. It read:

1. 'Go bungee jumping', this one had been ticked off, and there was a small smile face next to it. Jethro was fascinated; Jenny had gone bungee jumping? Interesting…

2. 'Steal something from someone you don't know'. This one too, had a tick next to it. He wasn't surprised, the magazine obviously did not include NCIS agents in their target audience.

3. 'Follow up on a secret admirer'. No tick, only the words _working on it_. What! Jenny, his Jenny has a secret admirer? He would most definitely have to hunt him down and snap his neck before she had the chance to find out who it was.

4. 'Learn a foreign language'._ Done X3 _was her comment. Jethro grunted, having never liked the fact that she was fluent in Hebrew, French and Russian, and he wasn't.

5. 'Get a guy to give you a large stuffed animal he won at a fair'. _No time for fairs; even less for guys_. It was true; being the director meant that Jenny's life was basically an endless cycle of paper work-coffee-argue with Fornell-coffee-argue with Gibbs-paper work-argue with the Secnav.

6. 'Own a pet'. This one had a scribbled-out tick next to it, along with _do goldfish count?_

7. 'Have sex in someone else's kitchen'. Ticked. And the words _avec Jethro_. Agent Gibbs smirked at the memory…

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs!' Gibbs looked up slowly, to find a livid Jenny standing before him, her cheeks burning red.

'Care to explain why you are in _my_ office, wearing _my_ glasses and, judging by the magazine that you were oh so interested in, having been scrounging through _my_ filing cabinet?'

Unsure of what would be considered an appropriate response to her chastisement, and unwilling to annoy her further, Gibbs settled for his ubiquitous smirk.

The director, however, obviously did not consider this an adequate reply, and proceeded to unceremoniously snatch up her magazine and the glasses of his nose and point towards the door. After much experience with women, Gibbs knew when to take a hint, and the look in her eyes told him that now would be a very good time to act on experience. He heaved himself out of her chair and, giving her a wide berth, headed for the door.

Just before he left, a sudden wave of bravery overtook agent Gibbs, and he turned to say: 'Always did wonder if Decker got that table clean…'  
After narrowly dodging the stapler that was hurled at his head, and catching a glimpse of the horrified expression on Jen's face, Agent Gibbs sauntered out of Cynthia's office, laughing silently to himself at his discovery.

* * *

_This is my first (published) fanfic...what do you think? Constructive critisim welcome_


End file.
